Computer aided design (CAD) tools, including computer aided engineering (CAE) tools, are used to create and analyze various types of designs. An E-CAD tool is a type of CAD tool that is used for creating and analyzing electronic designs. E-CAD tools that analyze VLSI designs typically operate on a single type of wire capacitance data. It is advantageous, however, to allow analysis tools to operate on the best available data, which may originate from different data sources, so that analysis may be performed on blocks of a VLSI design that are not completely drawn or laid out, for example. An existing technique attempts to generate a hierarchical data model from mixed-mode data sources, but this technique may generate inconsistencies in the data model that result from mismatched connectivity data, thereby preventing accurate circuit analysis.